


Staycation

by TheKnitterati



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Techienician - Fandom
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Imagination, M/M, Oral Sex, Star Wars References, Techienician, Yet Not Star Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKnitterati/pseuds/TheKnitterati
Summary: Sometimes you just need to get away from it all. Even if you aren't going anywhere.Prompt: Pretending





	Staycation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



> A gift for Atlin, as it was one of her works for this challenge that brought me to this little niche fandom of Techienician, and thus unwittingly coaxed me to take up writing again after eons away from it. <3

Matt tromped down the corridor toward the skilled laborers quarters, his face slack with exhaustion. It had been a particularly rough shift as an entire section of the Finalizer’s radar banks had failed - complete with sparks and blown circuitry. Matt had not stopped all day, except for absolutely necessary bio breaks. He'd shoved some sort of protein bar into his face hours after he realized lunch time had come and gone. At this point he was beyond hunger. He felt he might have gone beyond fatigue as well, into some kind of walking functional coma state. 

When he reached the door to his quarters he felt lighter, his lips curving up into a smile of their own accord. He knew the most important thing in his world was behind this door and nothing made his soul inflate with joy like that knowledge did. He palmed the access panel and the door slid open. 

“Hi Baby, oh I missed you so much today…” Matt had taken two long strides into the fairly small suite he shared with his love and had come to a dead halt. It seemed some redecorating had happened while he was working. 

The room was cast in soft blue light that seemed to ripple like waves. There must be a holounit somewhere that was casting this image, and he could see the small blue LEDs Techie had strung here and there like tiny stars. Their sterile standard issue bunks had been artfully draped in some gauzy fabric. And while it didn't exactly disguise what they were, it certainly made them more appealing to the eye. Their shared desk holding Techie’s workstation was shrouded by the spare coverlets from the cupboard. The air was permeated with the scent of ozone and salt water. 

“What is all this, Baby?” Matt asked as he turned in place and took it all in. 

A pair of long pale legs swung out from Matt's bunk and were followed by the long pale remainder of Matt's long pale love. Techie was wearing a flimsy oversized shirt that slipped off one shoulder tantalizingly. He stepped close to Matt and twined his arms around him, nuzzling against Matt's jaw. 

“I was on comms today. I had to monitor that radar mess for ages. I know how bad your day was, Mattie. I thought you could use a little…vacation.”

“A vacation?” Matt asked as he watched Techie’s fingers nimbly divesting him of his safety vest and toolbelt. 

“Mmmmhmmm.” Techie dipped his chin but looked up through his faint red lashes, “I thought it might be nice to pretend we had taken a night of shore leave…somewhere romantic, just the two of us alone. Wouldn't that be nice Mattie? You…and me…alone…” As he spoke he slowly unzipped Matt’s coveralls, brushing his lips over Matt’s skin as he exposed it. 

Matt was already getting hard, his hands gripping Techie’s slim hips and trying to keep himself from grinding against the redhead who was still unzipping him, maddeningly slowly. Always full of surprises, his Techie, this boldness was a bit new. It was far from unwelcome and Matt could feel his ears turning hot from the desire it sparked in him.

“Uhhh…a vacation sounds amazing. Where uhh. Where are we?” Matt asked, trying to play along as his entire blood supply was rushing rapidly south. Techie had pushed his coveralls off his shoulders, leaving his arms bound in the sleeves but his chest bared, and was now kissing and swirling his tongue toward Matt’s navel while his clever hands continued slowly easing the zipper down. Matt typically hated that his uniform had this incredibly long zipper running from neck to mid thigh, but his appreciation for it was growing by the second.

Techie slid back up Matt’s body, warm and sinuous, and pressed his lips to Matt’s ear. 

“How does a nice beachside resort sound, Mattie? I've always wanted to visit Tortago…let's pretend that's where we are.” His tongue flicked out against the rim of Matt's ear, drawing forth a shiver. “Tomorrow we can see the beaches. Tonight I only want to see you. Only wanna hear you. Mmmm…feel you.” Techie’s hands were roaming again, dipping down inside Matt's uniform, slipping around his back and gripping his ass. 

Matt had dropped his head on to Techie’s bare shoulder. He mouthed at some stray pieces of Techie’s long coppery hair, trying to slow his heart that was jack hammering in his chest. This man, this man did such things to him. Wonderful things that Matt never dared hope to have, and sometimes he feared he’d actually combust right in the middle of these glorious moments, it was so much to feel at once.

Techie was sliding down again, down Matt’s body and pulling his coveralls with him as he went. Matt had gone commando today, due to neither of them wanting to untangle from each other and do laundry last weekend, thus they both ran out of clean underwear a day ago. He heard Techie’s slight gasp as Matt’s erection finally bobbed free…Techie always made these sweetly surprised little breathy noises despite having seeing Matt aroused and naked many times. It never failed to give a rush to Matt’s ego, another of those prized delights he never expected to have. 

“Oh…my Mattie…so ready for me.” Techie’s warm tongue lapped gently at the beads of moisture pearling at the head of Matt's cock. He sank down onto him, taking as much of his length as he could into his mouth, his fingertips pressing into Matt’s hips.

Matt screwed his eyes closed, he couldn't look, he was barely hanging on to any semblance of self restraint as it was. He had not expected to walk into this right off shift and the shock and thrill of it had him on the edge in seconds. He fumbled his fingers in to the soft strands of Techie’s long hair, holding firm and trying to stay grounded. He could hear the slick-wet sound of sucking, of skin sliding over saliva-slippery lips, tiny hums of breath and almost-grunts as Techie slid forward again taking more of him in. 

Unbidden, Matt’s hips began to rock forward of their own accord. He always tried to be a polite and respectful partner but at the moment his dick was taking control and it wanted to pump into that hot wet suction that was Techie’s eager mouth. Techie made a little hum sound in his throat that vibrated around Matt and he very nearly went off right then. 

Huffing in breaths, he tried to calm his pulse and focus on the soft stroking tongue that was swirling around the tip of his cock, then slinking down and submersing him in warm heat again. Techie’s hands had drifted and were cupping his ass now, pulling him closer.

He knew it would bring things to a quick finale but he couldn't hold out any longer, he had to look. He had to see. Matt tipped his chin to his chest, forcing his eyes open. Somehow, ever attuned to him, his love knew, and looked up at the same moment, the pupil apertures of his blue-mecha eyes blown wide. A tiny trail of spittle was leaking from the corner of his mouth as his perfect lips pulled on Matt, his cheeks hollowed.

Matt groaned, an animalistic throaty sound, and thumbed against Techie’s cheekbones as he came, trying to stay standing even as his knees felt like buckling beneath him. His vision swam for a moment, as that crescendo roared through him. Techie slowly pulled off, dragged a hand over his lips and smiled as Matt staggered to sit on his bunk. 

Techie slipped in beside him, suddenly shy. He had a piece of his hair in his mouth, chewing it nervously. 

Matt pulled him into his lap, and cradled him against his chest. 

“You…this…I..” Matt stopped, tried again. “How do you always give me what I don't even know I need? Stars. I don't deserve you, you are too amazing.” 

Techie’s cheeks pinked, and he flung his arms tight around Matt’s neck. 

“No, you give me what I need too, we deserve each other Mattie, we belong together.” He peppered Matt's face with a rain of kisses until Matt laughed and held him still. 

“Well… we definitely should pretend vacation more often, Baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am slightly out of my comfort zone. Does it show?


End file.
